


【臣太】〈Cake by the Ocean〉（未完成）

by faline23004



Series: A3！短篇 [32]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: 海邊差點擦槍走火的臣太。
Relationships: 伏見臣/七尾太一
Series: A3！短篇 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465255
Kudos: 1





	【臣太】〈Cake by the Ocean〉（未完成）

**Author's Note:**

> ＊CP：臣太  
> ＊OOC可能有，不適者請自行迴避  
> ＊本篇作品未完成，可能待續也可能不續  
> ＊BGM可參考電影《歌喉讚3》（Pitch Perfect）的Cake By The Ocean，或參考原唱DNCE的Cake By The Ocean

夏日的海邊溫度很高，但絕對不比身旁的軀體滾燙。

只是想著近日在家裡頭悶壞了，想帶對方出來兜兜風、散散心，空氣流通的地方總比電影院或是大型商場等令人安心；再加上事前詢問了以往協助幫忙的店家，得知因為大家都不到外出遊玩導致店面停止營業，臣在出門前還特意準備了一些簡易的餐點和作為點心的小蛋糕，思索不要因為餓著破壞了彼此出遊的好心情。

可事情發展成現在的景況絕非他原本的規劃。

下了摩托車，沒打算玩水的兩人只是踩著沙灘漫步，感受顆粒在足趾間滑落滾動的觸感，像是羽毛般的搔癢卻又因為日照的溫熱而略顯舒適；細細品味除了風聲與海浪聲之外，身邊人低低的話語聲。雖說平日在宿舍裡兩人也是這樣，與對方待在一起，細語或是不語都是快樂，可陽光無法明白他們靜謐平和的滿足，熱情的引領兩人找了個人煙罕至、卻有陰影與涼風吹拂的角落，拿出隨身攜帶的保溫提袋中的飲品，邊喝邊聊，悠閒地彷彿是在咖啡廳品嘗下午茶。杯中液體高度只剩原先的一半時，臣將袋中的三明治與飯糰拿出，望著無際的藍天，聊著同樣不著邊際的話語填飽了容量有限的胃；吃飽喝足，太一將手機插上行動電源、連結藍芽音響，播放輕柔慵懶的樂曲，和室友一起躺在他們鋪好的地墊上午憩。

醒來後的太一仍有些昏沉，但依然順從的接過臣遞來的蛋糕，捧著的動作有些出神，以致於手中的叉子絲毫沒有發揮作用，反而是他的手指沾裹了甜品上的糖霜與奶油；微微冰涼的觸感讓太一清醒了一瞬，連忙將手指探到唇畔舔舐，下一刻卻天旋地轉，連他未著寸縷的上身都是黏膩的白色。

――音樂恰好來到那首因電影而被翻唱的Cake by the Ocean。


End file.
